Souls New Year
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: Time went on and 2015 is finally coming to a close. So, the Soul Eater cast decides to celebrate. Happy 2016 people!


Souls New Year

A/N **: Hey guys Happy New Year, hope you enjoy this one-shot, and enjoy the rest of your holidays!**

Everyone was waiting in Kid's manor as he had summoned them. They were waiting when Kid walked in with Liz and Patty calling his friends attention.

"So what's this about Kid?" Soul asked with his usual bored expression.

Kid and turned to Soul making a face as if his answer was so simple a first grader could guess. "Why it's obvious. I'm throwing a New Year Eve's party and I need all of you to help," the shinigami answered.

"Hahaha! Of course, besides it's the year of the Black*Star. How could anyone resist not coming if I'm going to be there! I mean they have to celebrate their god of course!" Black*Star exclaimed as he gave an obnoxious laugh at the end when Tsubaki said, "Yes, we'd all be hapy to help you Kid," giving off her signature smile.

Patty pulled at Liz's arm asking, "Are there gonna be any giraffes?" As her older sister nodded causing her to cheer in excitement.

"Okay. So if were throwing a party we need decorations, food, invitations and where it's going to be held," Maka chimed in taking out a list. "The party will be held at the manor," Kid replied. "Check."

"Liz, Patty, you two are on decoration duty," the young shinigami ordered. "Yes sir!" Both complied. "Black*Star, Tsubaki, you guys will handle getting the invitations around, and please let the design New Year themed. And symmetrical! They must be symmetrical!" Kid said.

"Yahoo! With me on invitation duty how could anyone not know about the party!" The assassin shouted giving off another obnoxious laugh. "Good then-"

"Sorry to interrupt Kid, but what about an actual them for the party? Me and Black*Star can't really pick a design for the invitations for the party without a theme for them," the ninja stated.

"Tsubaki's right, we need a theme, but what?" The blonde contemplated.

"Masquerade."

Everyone turned to Soul as he repeated his idea once again. "Masquerade. I mean it be fun, and it gives everyone a chance to interact with different people. And from what I heard, people kiss each other when the countdown is on zero. It'd be a great surprise. Besides, if you asked me, it's sounds really cool."

"Ooo, a masquerade New Year's Eve party! I like that!" The youngest Thompson sister exclaimed.

"Well, then it's settled. A masquerade it is," the young shinigami declared as everyone cheered.

"Now with finishing assignments, I want Soul to take care of the masks, just in case people don't bring one, and Maka, please take care of the food. Here's your budget," Kid ordered handing the blonde a slip of paper.

She grabbed the paper and gave a shocked shriek. "Seriously! This is the budget. Y-you're joking, right?" "No, my father said it was fine," he replied.

"Wait, so if we're taking care of all the important stuff, then what are you doing Kid?" Liz inquired.

"I'll be taking care of the guest list and making sure the house is spotless for the guests. These are my tasks," Kid responded. "Well, if that's everything then let's move. New Year's Eve is in a week, and everything has to be ready," Maka stated as everyone split and getting their tasks in order.

In the courtyard was Black*Star and Tsubaki trying to pass out invitations after Kid went super shinigami and finished the guest list they started passing out the firework New Year themed invitations.

"Yo! Come to our awesome New Year's Eve party this Thursday. I mean you''ve got to come! Your god Black*Star is gonna be here!" The assassin shouted happily throwing the invitations out in the open.

"Excuse me, please come to our party," Tsubaki said handing one out. "Come to our party, please," she informed handing out another.

The assassin stood on one of the needles and yelled, "Come to the year of the Black*Star party! Everyone who's gonna be there is gonna be there!"

The ninja sweat dropped as she muttered, "How does that even work exactly?"

A day of handing out fliers was mostly a success, well till Stein said he wanted an invite, but Black*Star immediantely declared creepy old men weren't allowed till he asked, "Well then how come Spirit is coming?" Thus earning an invitation from Tsubaki, much to Black*Star's disappointment.

School ended and the Thompson sisters went out shopping coming out with too many bags that Kid couldn't count, even carry.

"Do...we really all t-these decorations?" The young shinigami asked sweating while Liz was filing her nails. "Of course! It's essential that the manor look the greatest it's ever been. And it will be, because Patty and I are on decorations," she answered proudly.

They made their way back to the manor when Liz and Patty started hanging up the decorations. "Patty! Hand me the disco ball!" The older Thompson sister said. "Okay sis!" Patty responded throwing up the disco ball.

Kid was supervising sitting as he saw the Thompson sisters hanging up the glow in the dark banner when he examined it and yelled, "Patty! Move it up a little, it's not symmetrical!"

"Got it Kid!" She replied moving it up. "Dear goodness Patty, it's still not symmetrical. This party has to be perfect! Meaning everything has to be symmetrical!" The young shinigami shouted.

They somehow managed to finish the decorations even with Kid's perfectionistic personality taking over.

Soul was walking with Maka down Reaper St looking through stores that usual men didn't look in causing some unwanted attention to himself.

"Yo Maka, switch jobs with me," Soul demanded.

"What?" She replied. "You heard me, let's switch jobs, besides I'm getting weird stares from the women. I really don't do the whole masquerade mask thing, and besides your a girl," the albino.

"Excuse me!" The blonde exclaimed turning to her partner. "What's being a girl having to do with it?"

Soul turned to Maka and answered, "Well women are better at picking out clothes and stuff, and like I said it's not my forte."

"P-lease! Do it yourself! Bye Soul!" Maka shouted stomping off in a big huff. "Great, good job Soul," the albino mumbled to himself walking off. Maka made her way back to thier apartment and pulled out a piece of paper the Kid assigned her of some food suggestions.

She grabbed the phone and started ordering till it lasted her about an hour and half.

After simultaneosly walking around for hours Soul was finally able to pick out some masks for the New Year's Eve Masquerade party.

When everyone gathered up they set everything up and Maka informed Kid that the catering was coming hours before the party, making everything perfect. Soon the girls went out for outfits forcefully taking the boys to their wonderfully long shopping endeavors.

Preparation went on for two more days till December 31th finally arrived and everyone was getting ready.

"And... Done!" Liz exclaimed doning her mask. "Wonderful," Tsubaki complimented. "Yeah, now let's get out there and make 2015 count!" Maka said as all the girls walked out to see the boys about to open the doors.

"Wow," Kid muttered. "Black*Star, you can stop drooling," Soul informed the assassin lightly nudging him.

"Now, to let the guests in," Kid said opening the doors as everyone rushed in.

After all the guests arrived you could see Stein at the food table staring intently at the cake. "Hmm, now, how should I disect this?" He questioned. "Do you think Professor Stein is okay," a girl asked when her friend gave off a shrug.

"Woohoo! Now, praise your god Black*Star, because the year of the Black*Star is almost upon us!" Black*Star happily shouted.

Still as more of their shananigans went on everyone enjoyed the rest of 2015 as much as they could till it almost came to a close. Everyone gathered around when the countdown started.

"10...9...8...7...6...5," and as the countdown almost finished the blonde meister was pulled by a tall boy with a grin when the countdown finished. "4...3...2...1!" And there in that spot the boy kissed Maka.

Both revealed their masks to see Maka and Soul, and both with shocked and flustered looks.

"MAKA!" Is what Spirit said when he found out.

Happy 2016.

A/N: **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this New Year Soul Eater one-shot and happy 2016 to everyone. I hope your new year is filled with many blessings enjoy! Byyeeeezzziiieee!**


End file.
